


Featherlight

by thorduna



Series: Prompt fills [11]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/pseuds/thorduna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt: spider-walking, bondage, sensory deprivation and extreme teasing</p>
<p>
  <i>“You don't even know what I have in mind,” Thor replies and Loki frowns at the tone he is taking. Thor's mood seems to have shifted. He is playful now, confident. As though he has already forgotten Loki's not-so-well meant taunts, but Loki supposes that's just Thor.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Featherlight

**Author's Note:**

> This porny piece focuses mostly on spider-walking, which is a rather obscure kink that I would not recommend googling because you will end up with nothing but actual spiders, but mostly it's about teasing a partner by brushing lightly their body hair without actually touching skin, a sensation that in prolonged amount of time will cause sensitivity and jumpiness. I tried! 
> 
> For sailorstar-akimia. Sorry it took so long!

“Hmmm, it's a wonder it took you so long to come up with this,” Loki smiles at Thor sharply, not even trying to keep the sneer from his expression. He loves Thor, he really does, but the cold rage at his brother never leaves his heart either these days. He thought it would be better once he finally managed to pull Thor to himself – to his embrace, to his bed – thinking it would somehow drag Thor down to Loki's level, make him darker, make him less untouchable, but it didn't really work out that way. Instead, Thor became an inescapable brightness in Loki's life, making demands on Loki's time, his thoughts, his heart... Everything about it makes him angry, even though he is unable to put an end to it. After all, he _needs_ Thor. Always has.

 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Thor asks, looking up from the set of ropes he's been examining.

 

“Come now, brother, do not play stupid. You've been itching to put me in my place for centuries now. Putting me underneath you couldn't possibly satisfy you for too long.”

 

“I don't know why you always do this,” Thor sighs with a frown, blue eyes piercing Loki with a discomfiting kind of insight. “It could be easy, you know.”

 

“I'm not protesting,” Loki replies, shrugging. “I will let you do it, you know I will. Tie me down, do what you will. It's how it is with us anyways.”

 

“It's _not_ ,” Thor grits through his teeth. “I love you.”

 

“And I believe you,” Loki tells him playfully. “I simply wish you would stop pretending it means everything.”

 

“Just lie down, please.”

 

And Loki rolls his eyes and does, slowly dropping his dressing gown from his shoulders, letting it pool on the floor, leaving him bare. Thor's gaze rakes over him and he preens a little, lowering himself on the bed slowly and stretching his limbs.

 

Thor makes a quick work of him after that. A strip of silk is tied over his eyes and soft rope encircles his wrists and ankles, leaving him spread on the bed and unable to see. Loki purses his lips, tugging on the restraints, though it's merely for show. He knows Thor enjoys the sight of his muscles straining.

 

“Are you _sure_ this is the most convenient position?” he teases. He is exposed, yes, but his legs are flat on the bed and stretched. Thor won't even be able to fuck him like this, not properly anyway. And Loki knows just how much Thor loves driving as deep into Loki as possible.

 

“You don't even know what I have in mind,” Thor replies and Loki frowns at the tone he is taking. Thor's mood seems to have shifted. He is playful now, confident. As though he has already forgotten Loki's not-so-well meant taunts, but Loki supposes that's just Thor.

 

“I can imagine,” Loki snorts, unconcerned. But his words aside, he is excited. He likes that Thor took the initiative, asking Loki to do this for him. It's the old tune for him really. He needs to see Thor slip. He needs to see him down in the mud. And he's imagined this – the pain Thor was going to cause him. Sex and torment bleeding together in the hands of a thunder god... Yes. Loki wants it.

 

Thor doesn't reply and for a very long time nothing at all happens. He can tell, somewhat, that Thor is sitting nearby on the bed, but that's all. There is no touch, no sound.

 

When it happens for the first time he doesn't even notice. He thinks it's a shiver of anticipation.

 

But then he shudders again and again and he realizes that it's a physical sensation causing it, not his mind. The slightest, almost unnoticeable tickle travels across the skin of his thigh and for the first time he realizes that this might not be what he thought it would be.

 

“What are you doing?” he asks Thor sharply.

 

No reply.

 

Instead the muscles on his belly tighten and, just as before, it takes him a moment to realize it's an involuntary reaction of his body to the lightest of touches.

 

“Thor?”

 

Silence again.

 

Loki knows that Thor is close by. He can't see, but his other senses are working well. He knows that Thor hasn't left – hadn't heard his footsteps – and the bed is ever so slightly dented on his left side. And there is more, a sense of presence, maybe a scent, maybe he hears Thor's heart beating, his breath filling his lungs. So yes, Loki doesn't doubt that Thor is still with him, his attention fully on Loki, but he cannot fathom what is he doing.

 

Next, his arm twitches and this time Loki _does_ feel a tickle quite obviously. Later, he might realize that it was for the lack of body hair on his inner upper arm. It's stretched and exposed and Loki breathes out quickly, slightly annoyed. Thor would not do this, would he? Turn a perfectly good fucking session into a tickling match?

 

“Thor-” he protests again, with no avail. His toes curl as the ghost sensation runs down his calf. At least by now he can be sure of one thing. This is no mistake, nor is it a joke. Thor knows exactly what he is doing. And what's infuriating, Loki is still in the dark, he doesn't know where this all leads, but he does know one thing: his breath is coming in quicker than usual and there is warmth spreading across his cheeks and chest. He can't see of course, but he knows himself – and his body – well enough to realize that it's a blush.

 

What a sight he must make to Thor. Eagle spread and tied on the bed, blindfolded, his pale skin reddened even though Thor hasn't really touched him yet.

 

It dawns on him, exactly just how he looks and he shudders. Serves him right for underestimating his brother. He was so sure Thor merely wanted to exercise some of the power that comes so easily to him over Loki and instead...

 

He feels his nipples pucker as though they've been hit with cold air and he squirms.

 

“Touch me!” the command tumbles from his lips unwittingly and he cringes as soon as it's out. It doesn't matter though, not for now. Thor doesn't reply and doesn't touch him. Then he jerks his shoulder and makes a downright embarrassing sound; the peculiar touch came to his armpit and his stomach quakes a little with the intensity of the tickle. If Thor keeps that up-

 

But he doesn't and instead Loki shivers as his chest tingles again, the tightness in his nipples becoming almost unbearable. Next it's his calf again and his leg tries to kick out, but with surprise he realizes that the restraints that hold him down are actually reinforced and they are for more than just a show.

 

For a second he feels real fear. Then he is tempted to utter the phrase they agreed on in he wished to put an end to this game, because he feels like he absolutely needs to find out if Thor would obey.

 

It doesn't last long though and he is reminded of what is truly happening – or better yet,  _not_ happening. He let Thor restrain him and gave him permission to cause  _pain,_ to touch him freely and to use him outright. Thor has done none of those things, he has barely touched Loki in fact. It would be mortifying to give up now, simply because he feels unnerved.

 

So he fights through his moment of panic with teeth firmly clenched and wills his mind to interpret what is going on  _differently._

 

He has to redefine what the sensation of being touched is like. He has to trust his instincts and reactions rather than the usual, dull pressure on any patch of skin.

 

As though sensing Loki's acceptance of the happenings, Thor begins to focus on Loki's torso and his thighs, slowly circling the phantom touches closer and closer to his crotch. He always keeps Loki on his toes though. He can never anticipate which muscles will spasm next, which patch of skin will twitch, helpless in the face of the tickling, as though he is a wild animal with fur standing up on the scruff of his neck. And after a while, accepting that this is happening to him makes it no easier. His breath hitches and his pulse quickens until he hears the blood roaring in his head, which in itself feels scary because it impacts his hearing, one of the few senses granted to him. Thor was very good about being quiet so that Loki can't anticipate where he was going to move next, but losing yet another sense, to his own stupid body response no less, is worrisome.

 

His thighs are shaking as the sensation switches rapidly between them. Thor is centring his ghost attentions on the inner parts, making Loki truly appreciate just how wide spread his legs are. And then it's the base of his belly, so vulnerable and sensitive, his abdomen muscles spasming as his body longs to double over and protect itself from the faint tickles.

 

And on and on it goes until it feels like all of Loki's muscles are cramping and tightening at the same time. He can no longer pinpoint where the touch is landing. Anticipation and sensation become one. Loki shivers because of what he might feel next. His muscles are seized long after the touch has moved on elsewhere and it all bleeds together into one feeling of nothingness that is everything at the same time.

 

After long minutes – or hours – he realizes he is on the edge of screaming. His anger, his sneering disregard for the fact that Thor meant to cause him pain for his own pleasure, it's all gone. His skin  _burns_ and itches and all the muscles of his body feel like he's been running or fighting for days. 

 

“Thor,” he gulps out. “Thor, please.”

 

At the back of his mind, where he still has some awareness, some memory, he decides that  _please_ is the best course of action. That's what Thor wants, doesn't he? Some admission. Perhaps further humiliation. 

 

Nothing. Another twitch in his belly. He keens out loud, unable to keep the sound behind his clenched teeth.

 

Then his legs are set to shaking again but through the haze he thinks it's so far up and then-

 

Oh Norns. His hips raise off the mattress on their own and for a second he feels something more, a true brush of skin on skin and he realizes that Thor didn't move away quickly enough. This split second long moment grants him some sanity; enough for what happens next. Thor touches almost exclusively only the patches of hair that surround Loki's cock. He ventures out to the trail that leads to Loki's navel and he slips down to his inner thighs again, going as low as the knee, but that's rare. Mostly he keeps the most horrible tease around the base of Loki's cock and with some surprise – and horror – Loki realizes he is growing hard. Will Thor even deem to tend to that? What's going to happen?

 

The uncertainty is the worst part.

 

The touch becomes more focused after that, though not satisfactory at all. Thor is lightly brushing Loki's pubic hair and his skin – or mind – crazed by the previous ghost attentions acts as though it's the sweetest stimulation. In short moments, Loki is hard and can feel his cock bobbing and straining against his belly. Thor begins to tease him with the spider light touches right around the length on skin of his stomach, circling it. The torture is almost too much, but Loki can't really do anything, not unless he wishes to break the spell completely and despite how horrible it feels at times, he can't quite bring himself to do that.

 

“Please,” he babbles. “Brother please.”

 

It's not fair. He was so angry before they started. So certain. Now he is naught but quivering mess, helpless at Thor's mercy.

 

Thor breaks the game after his plea. Loki hears him getting up and his body arches, involuntary 'no' slipping from his lips.

 

Does Thor mean to leave him? Leave him blindfolded and tied up, hopelessly hard and breathless? Sure he wouldn't...

 

He doesn't, but soon Loki wonders if that would be a better option than what comes next.

 

Thor returns almost immediately and Loki yelps loudly as something soft and feathery slides from his armpit down his side. The touch is light, but nowhere near as light as the phantom touches he's only been granted so far.

 

And, of course, it tickles terribly.

 

Thor repeats the motion on Loki's other side, teasing his armpit and his side with the thing. Then does the same on Loki's inner thighs, tapping and circling the fluffy feather – or so Loki guesses – across his already over-sensitive skin.

 

“Thor!” Loki complains between gasping for breath. As though it's meant to be a reprieve, Thor takes the feather to Loki's cock. “Oh Norns.”

 

The first few drags of the feather across the taunt skin of his erection have him fighting against the restraints with full strength. It's _unbearable._ The tickling is bad enough, but even worse is the feeling of vulnerability, of being totally exposed and helpless. And there is an edge of something else too; despite the lightness of the touch, it feels like stimulation and Loki's cock bobs and strains, trying to get more of it.

 

Thor takes turns between tormenting the head, rubbing it with the tickling instrument and between venturing down lower, teasing all around the root and on Loki's balls. He can't say which is worse and he sobs out his desperation, not even able to form words anymore.

 

His skin is crawling, every inch of it is burning and itching with need and overstimulation at the same time. If he wasn't also so terribly aroused, he would not stand for this. But he is and every feather stroke on his heated skin brings him closer, despite the quaking and shivering it brings as well. His knees are shaking with his useless attempts to close his legs as least a bit, to protect himself, but at the same time he tilts his hips up for more. Just a bit more and he will come-

 

And Thor begins to work the feather quickly and mercilessly, focusing on the head. Loki can feel the tip of the terrible thing dampening and growing heavier, dragging across his skin in more pronounced, wet strokes as it soaks up the beads of pre spend that gather at the slit. He is so strung up and sensitive that this detail makes all the difference and he gasps his surprise as he feels his balls tighten up.

 

“Thor – more!” he manages to cry out and Thor outright _attacks_ him with the feather, swishing and slashing it over Loki's cock until he finally arches into the maddeningly teasing feeling and comes. He's keening loudly in a way that never usually accompanies his orgasm, completely breathless and shocked almost out of his skin.

 

The bonds on his wrists and feet disappear, but his limbs are shaking so badly he cannot move anyway and Thor has to be the one to gently pull the strip of silk away from Loki's eyes. The room is dark enough, but he still squints against the light in confusion and is therefore completely unprepared for the raw look that Thor is giving him, all open wonder and love.

 

Loki swallows. He was... he opened himself up in ways he never even dreamed he would be capable of.

 

“That's not what I expected,” he says after a moment of heavy silence, telling himself that it's a compromise.

 

“I know,” Thor replies softly and the tone is so unlike what Loki has come to expect. “That's why I did it.”

 

Loki doesn't quite have an answer to that and he just stares, willing his body to calm down finally. But it seems ultimately Thor doesn't want any explanations from him and instead he breaks eye contact and starts making sure Loki is all right, offering to warm him up if he needs, checking circulation in his limbs.

 

“Thor, I'm-” Loki stops him. “I'm all right.

 

“We're all right.”

 

 


End file.
